The Most Sweet Family
by IsaBones
Summary: One new family is just start in the Jeffersonian...
1. Chapter 1

The Most Sweet Family

Chapter 1.

It´s morning on Jeffersonian.

The team was working in a new case. Two kids´ bodies was find with no nails on hands and feets. The suspect is the stepfather, who says not know what happend with the kids.

In the Sweets´ office, he, Brennan and Booth discuss aboout the case.

As always, Dr. Temperance Brennan and Agent Seeley Booth want the session to end soon.

"You two see what´s happend here? The stepfather denies that the kids was with him in that day, but the neighbors say the kids was plan to camp with him that week..." Says Sweets sit on his chair.

That moment Booth and Brennan paid anyone attention to him. They Just was think with themselves other thinks. Seeley was think how hot was that morning and Brennan just want to go back to her office to examinate some bones.

Sweets knew he was not getting any attention from two, but he don´t care. Because he was too distracted with one important thing that wold make later...


	2. Trying to tell her

Chapter 2. Trying to tell her...

Was afternoon. Sweets and Daisy arranged to meet in Royal Dinner to get lunch.

"Hi, baby. I miss you". Says Sweets kissing Daisy.

"Like this seems we don´t work together, Lancelot." She says kissing him back.

"I want to talk with you, Daisy. I´m Just waiting we be alone." He says showing her a place to sit at table.

"what´s wrong, honey?"

"So, I was thinking to a long time ago..." Sweets hold Daisy´s hand.

That moment, Angela and Hodgins come in Royal Dinner.

"Look, Angie. It´s Sweets and Daisy."

"They´re so cute together. Let´s talk with them."

Meanwhile, Sweets keep talking with Daisy.

"Daisy, you´re very important to me, is the woman who I love the most in the world and I want to you..."

"Hi,Sweets. Can we sit with you? There´s no more tables..." Say Hodgins, interrupting Sweets.

"Let them alone, Jack! They´re lovers..." Says Angela hitting Hodgins´ arm.

"No, it´s ok. Will be a pleasure have you with us. Isn´t, Lance?" Says Daisy, giving Angela some space to sit in your side.

"Oh, yeah. A big pleasure..." Sweets take a long breath.

"You have something to tell me. Keep talking what you´re saying to me,baby.." Daisy smile to Sweets.

"Never mind..."

"So, you two come lunch too?" Say Daisy turning to Angela.

"Actually, we come to wait Brennan. She and Booth want to talk with us about the case of the kids with no nails."

"That´s good. I discovery some things about this case and want to tell to them."

Booth and Brennan Come and sit with them to talk about the case.

They order, have lunch, took some theorys about the case and Sweets cant´ talk with Daisy.

_Morning of next day._

Sweets looks sad in his Office when Booth and Brennan come to the session.

"Hello, Sweets."

"Good morning, Dr. Brennan."

"How are you, Sweets?"

"I´m fine agent Booth." Say Sweets supporting his face in his hand.

"Look, you´re of any way, but you´re not fine. What´s happend? Some guy stole your Money for the lunch?"

"It´s very funny your sarcasm, agent Booth. But, of couse, that´s not my problem"

"So, what´s going on? You lost one Barney´s episode?" Says Brennan trying to get in the game.

"Whoa, Bones! You? Making jokes? It´s a big progress! I´m so proud of you..." Say Booth claping hands for her.

"I told you. I can be funny too.."

"Yeah, let´s make funny with the psychologist! Of course you two don´t want to listen to me, right? Well, it´s my problem. You don´t need to be envolved..."

"C´mon, Sweets. You know we´re just kidding. Tell me what´s wrong and me and Bones will see how we can help you."

"Me what? Booth, you can´t offer me like this..."

Booth interrupted her.

"As I was saying,_ Bones _and me will gonna help you."

"Ok, thank you. What´s happening is that I trying to talk with Daisy about something very important and I can´t do it."

"You´ll gonna break up with her?"

"No, Booth. I Just want to ask something very important to her."

"Well, Sweets, you´re just a little boy and I have to teach you something. Take her out to dinner. It´s important and about you. A date will gonna be perfect."

"Good idea, Booth! Thanks. What you think about that, Dr. Brennan?"

"I don´t understand about sentimentality, but I think that is a good advice." Say Brennan giving a pat on the Booth´s back.

"Thank you, Bones." He smile at her.

Brennan´s cell phone rings.

"Brennan. Hi, Saroyan... Ok, me and Booth will be there in 15 minutes."

"What´s happend, Bones?"

"they find something important in little girl´s body. We got to go."

"Ok. Let´s go. Bye, Sweets."

"Bye. Untill next session." Sweet was in his room wondering what he´ll do that night to Daisy.


	3. That s how much I love you

Chapter 3. That´s how much I love you

I confess that I don´t have anything on my mind. I tried to test what I wold say two weeks ago and Just a single adivice from agent Booth made me see what I shold have done a ling time ago.

Me? Dr. Lance sweets? Not knowing what do in that moment? I confess too I tried calm me in every way, but I was scared and very nervous. When I saw her coming out of his house with that beautiful blue dress, I think with myself: "God, how she can be so pretty. What she does with a "boy" like me?". And all my fears , all my insecurity, all my nervous went away that moment.

Half hour later, we were drink wine, sitting at table in the restaurant, waiting for our dinner.

"Lancelot, I go to the bathroom." She got up and when I don´t see her, I got a little box in my pocketand wait she come back to made her a surprise. But she came so quickly and so serious that I kept the little box back in my pocket.

"What´s going on, Daisy?"

"Dr. Brennan Just call me. She wants me on Jeffersonian right now."

"Why? What´s happend?!"

"They find another evidence. And this time it can lead us to the killer and probably to a third victim."

We were in my car and as I drove I tell her: "You know that I love you?"

"Of course I know, Lancelot. I love you so much, too."

But actually, I want to tell her how much I love her and I want spend the rest of my life with her.

That night Brennan and the team can connect the new evidenceto the two kids´ stepfather and two neighbors. They also found that three were working with childrens and drugs´ traffick.

The children were tortured so they were no nails. The third kid, a seven years old girl, miraculously were find alive in a hiding underground in na abandoned house.

The stepfather and the two neighbors went to jail.

But I still sad, because I want to talk with Daisy...


	4. It s Now or Never

**Chapter 4. It´s Now or Never**

Now I Just cant´ wait to talk with Daisy, so I decided that I need some help... Well, a lot of help.

_Lunch time – Royal Diner_

Angela, Cam and Hodgins are going out to lunch and invite Daisy to go with them.

They´re having lunch and the Daisy´s cell phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Daisy. Is Dr. Brennan."

"Hi,, Dr. Brennan, what´s up?"

"I want you on my office now. It´s urgent!"

"Happend something wrong?"

"No, but came as fast you can."

"Ok." Daisy hangs up and say to everybody:

"Guys, I gotta go. Dr. Brennan want to see me on her´s Office now."

"What´s happend?" Say Angela.

"I don´t know. But she said to me that´s urgent and to be there as fast I can."

"So, go, honey. You know Brennan..."

"Bye, guys! See you later."

"Bye, Daisy." They answer.

After Daisy leaves, Hodgins turn to Angela and say to her:

"Did you think she is suspected something?"

"Of couse she not..."

_Jeffersonian_

Daisy arrives to Jeffersonian but have nobody on the lab and also in the Brennan´s Office. She think with herself: "What´s happend here?"

Them comes Sweets.

"Hi, baby."

"Hi, Lancelot. Did you see Dr. Brennan? She wants to see me."

"She´s not here. But I am."

"What? What you mean?"

"Something I´m trying to say to you for a long time... Well,Just two weeks ago..." Sweets kneels front Daisy.

"What you doing?" Say Daisy.

"You´ll see." Sweets take a little box from his pocket.

"Oh, my God." Daisy starts to cry.

"Daisy, you´re the woman of my life and I want to share this with you..." Sweets start to cry too.

"God, I can´t do that without cry..."

"It´s ok, honey. I think that so pretty."

"Daisy Wick, do you marry me?"

"Lancelot, did you know what I gotta to say about that?"

"What, honey?"

"I do! I REALLY do!" She Said kissing and hug him.

"I love you, baby!"

"Me too, Lancelot!"

"Can I?" He says putting the ring on her finger.

"Of course."

In that moment, Brennan, Booth, Angela, Cam and Hodgins come and Sweets say:

"That´s my helpers..."

"He asked for our help, but planned all that alone." Say Angela.

"Even I got in the plan..." Say Brennan laughing.

"Yeah, Dr. Brennan. You freak me out!" Say Daisy.

"Bones is a great actress." Say Booth smiling to Brennan.

Angela hugs Daisy and say: "Congrats! Now, the next step..."

"What is the next step?" Say Sweets.

"Plan our wedding, Lance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

_Three months later_

_Jeffersonian_

The team investigate a new case. A teenager´s body was found. The girl dies before she was poisoned.

In the laboratory, Brennan, Cam and Hodgins are examining the teenager´s body and Angela is doing the facial reconstruction when Daisy cames so excitedand say:

"Guys, today is my last day of dress´ proof"

"Realy? That´s great, Daisy!" Say Angela.

"I can´t believe that I´ll marry on Saturday!"

"Yeah, in two days. I´m so happy for you and Sweets" Angela hug Daisy.

"Talking about dress... Bren, Cam, don´t you forget that today we got to proof our dresses today! We´re the braidesmaids"

"Ok, Angela, me and Booth will go interrogate the victim´s ex-boyfriend, but I´ll be there"

"I´ll go meet you there, after work." Say Cam.

"And a what about me? I´m not envited?" Say Hodgins kidding.

Angela turns to him and answer: "You, Mr. Jack, go with Sweets, Booth and Wendell take your suits. You, guys, have to be so chic then us to cerimony."

"So, Angela, we´ll meet after work, right?" Say Daisy.

"Sure, honey. Bren, Cam, don´t you forget. We´ll be waiting you there."

"Ok, Angela. I know." Say Brennan.


End file.
